Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to polyethylene extrusion compositions. In particular, the invention pertains to an ethylene polymer extrusion composition having high drawdown and substantially reduced neck-in. The invention also pertains to a method of making the ethylene polymer extrusion composition and a method for making an extrusion coated article, an article in the form of an extrusion profile and an article in the form of an extrusion cast film.